To Thy Self Be True
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: With all the aliens threats, creatures and the objects that fall through the rift, you would think that was the greatest danger the team faces.  But one always forgets the biggest danger of them all and they are... human beings. Set during season 2.


I have no idea where this came from. I read a quote I will post now and the story came along. My evil plot bunny took over as it read the damn quote in Chicken Soup for the Soul. (I am a sucker for them). I am working on Chocolate Factory story but had to post this. Please excuse the grammar and spelling, ideas are meant not to be filtered.

* * *

**To Thy Self Be True**

_I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, _

_but the triumph over it. _

_The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, _

_but he who conquers that fear. _

_~Nelson Mandela_

Ianto smiled to himself as he looked at the door infront of him. He was sitting in the bathroom of a fancy resturant and even the bathroom lock was made out of some sort of stone that matched the floor tile pattern. But what made him smile was the fact that he was on his date with a very sexy Captain Jack Harkness. He had no idea how things worked out the way they did but here he was, tiding up before the main meal arrived.

Ianto finished his business as he heard the door open to the bathroom and slam shut. The person locked the bathroom door and was talking to himself. For a brief moment, Ianto thought it could of been Jack coming in and locking themselves in to have a nice shag before dinner but the voice was too young. He didn't mean to listen in but the person obviously thought the bathroom was empty.

"Alright. You can do this." The person said to himself as he leaned on a sink. Ianto leaned a bit as he saw the person through the small crack of the bathroom door. The young man was leaning over the sink as he lowered his head and sighed. Ianto saw the nice shirt and tie the man was wearing as he saw the young man take a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark and his hair was spiked up a bit. The young lad turned on the fauct and splashed some water on his face as he patted it dry with a papertowel near him.

"Pull yourself togethor. Hi." THe young man rehearsed his speech he had prepared since the day he knew he was different. "Hi Mom. Dad. I brought you both out here to tell you something. You see... I am in a relationship and his name is Jacob." He sighed as he shook his head. "Hi Mom. Dad. I need to tell you something. Please just listen to what I have to say before you tell me off or something. I'm gay." He sighed again as he rested his head on the side wall and looked at himself in the mirror. "Remember when you meet Jacob and thought that he was a nice guy? Well... I'm fucking him too."

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at the last sentence. It made the young man jump a bit as he looked to see if someone was in the bathroom with him. Ianto stood up and zipped himself back up and straighted out his wasit coat. The toliet was an automated flush ones that startled Ianto as he opened the door. Ianto looked at the young man who was turning red from embarrasment as Ianto went to wash his hands. The young man kept looking at Ianto waiting for him to make fun of him or give him a discusting look but nothing ever came.

"I shouldn't of listened to your converstation with yourself. But, it seems you have a very diffcult situation in your hands. I understand where you are coming from and understand how diffcult this must be for you." Ianto spoke as the young man infront of him nodded and relaxed a bit.

"Yea. I feel I need to tell them. I fell a bit trapped with my dad keep telling me about finding the right girl and with my older sister having a baby, my mom is talking about my own kids." The young man sighed as Ianto grinned at him.

"You do what is best for you. Don't live your life in a lie. Sounds a bit of a greeting card saying but always come out with the truth. How old are you?" Ianto asked as he knew he couldn't be more then 15 years old.

"15." Ianto nodded as he was right. Ianto could listen to his own advice, he had never told his family about seeing or being with Jack but because Ianto thought he was older, he didn't need to. "I feel really scared. Did your family disowned you after you told them?"

"No. They learn to live with it and know that you are the same person on the inside and out. What has changed are the people you date and go out with but you are still you." Ianto lied as he tried to tell the young man the right things for him. The young man nodded as he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"I think I am ready. Thanks um.. " He extended his hand as Ianto took it and shook it.

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Thanks Ianto Jones. I'm Aaron Walsh." Aaron smiled at Ianto as he unlocked the door and stepped out. Ianto sighed as he stepped out as well only to find Jack standing there with his arms crossed.

"Kind of young wasn't he?" Jack motioned to the direction that Aaron took off at as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"He needed some advice." Ianto walked out as Jack placed his arm out to block Ianto from walking any further.

"Explain this advice. Because from where I am standing, you were rude not to invite me in this romper room feast."

"Well we can see from here actually." Ianto turned to see Aaron walking up to his table where a middle age man and woman sat and greeted Aaron as he sat back down. Jack turned as Ianto looked as he knew what Aaron was about to do. Aaron coughed in his hand to clear his throat as he spoke to his what seemed to Ianto to be Aaron's parents.

Both of them were silent a bit as it seemed of a split second that they were discusted by the news. But his mother started to cry. Aaron stood up as he went to his mom and gave her a big hug. Ianto could make out that she was saying she was sorry as his dad was a bit more reserve. He looked at Aaron and nodded as he patted his son on the back as he hugged his mom. Ianto could see a bit of disappointment in the man's eyes but he still touched his son as he comforted his mother.

"A family reunion?" Jack asked as Ianto smiled. He took Jack's arm and pinned it to his side and kissed Jack. "Oh, I really like this. Do you do this everytime you give advice?" Jack asked as Ianto had turned him around and pressed agaisnt him on the hallway wall.

"Just might. This made me realized I might have to take my own advice now."

"And what would that be Mr Jones?"

"Introduce you to my family... I've never really told them about... you know... myself and... " Ianto whispered as Jack was stiff a bit. Ianto was surprised by this reaction as he pulled away from Ianto a bit. "You don't want to meet my family?"

"It is not that. It is just... us. How can I begin to explain how if we are together in a couple of years and I still look dashing and handsome but never aged?" Jack sighed as Ianto kept looking at him. "Or what if we don't last that long? Or.. hey, where are you going?" Jack asked as Ianto had turned around and started to walk out of the resturant.

"You didn't listen to what I said. Sometimes the world doesn'r revolve around you_sir." Ianto stormed out of the resturant as the waiter had stopped Jack as he reminded him of the bill he had to pay. Jack sighed as let Ianto walk off to cool off as he started to pay the bill. He stood there behind the cashier as he mentally could kick himself. He had remembered what Ianto had said as he realised that Ianto meant about coming out to his own family.

Of course!

Jack made it about him and how Ianto's family would react to him.. but not react to Ianto to which was what Ianto meant. He would never understand 21 centery humans and their needs to label everything but he also knew that labels no matter how big or small, were important to this century and Ianto's was one very important one.

Jack paid his bill and tried to ring Ianto's phone. They had meet at the resturant but had to hear about Ianto complain about the valet services being slow and parking himself. Jack stepped out of the resturant as there was no answer. Jack made another call as this time someone answered.

"Ja... ck?" The reply was cut off by a yawn.

"Sorry to wake you Tosh. I wonder if you can do me a small favor?" Jack heard Tosh yawn as she grunted a bit.

"Said I could have the night off..." Tosh yawned again as Jack sighed. "Whats the favor?"

"Could you trace Ianto's phone?"

"Did he lose it?"

"No, lost him actually. Bit of a row. Could of placed the phone on vibrate and have some fun times there but no. Just trace it for me." Jack had to apologize to Ianto, something he hardly does.

"You are kidding right? It is right besides you... Are you really playing a trick on me Harkness?" Tosh yawned again as Jack turned around and didn't see Ianto standing there. Another man was passing him as he turned the corner. "Now he is around the corner. Listen, stop playing these games with ones who need beauty sleep... Jack?" Tosh joked but didn't get a response from Jack. All she could hear was running and Jack yelling at someone to stop. He contnuied to yell as Tosh thought that someone did not listen to Jack as she started to wake up a bit. "JACK!"

"Keep tracing... the... cell. That... person isn't... Ianto!...STOP!" Jack managed to say as he ran after the man who Tosh was tracking. Tosh nodded even though no one could see her do so as she saw the small red dot turn another corner.

"LEFT on Hillside Street." Tosh fed the directions to Jack as Jack contnuied his chase. Tosh could hear a small grunt from Jack and a struggle. The phone hit the floor as Jack had it on speaker and could hear Jack cry out. "Jack? JACK!" Tosh yelled as she could hear more struggling and then silence. "Jack?" Tosh whispered as he could hear someone pick up the phone and turn it off.

Tosh scrambled onto her keyboard as she logged into the CCTV and knew something bad was happening. Both Jack's signal and Ianto's were on the move as Tosh knew Jack would not just hang up on her like that. The screen appeared dark as Tosh entered a few commands and brought the picture to daylight clearity. She gasped as she quickly slipped on her slippers and grabbed her car keys. She dashed out of her flat and started to dial her phone.

"What is it?" Owen moaned as he yawned.

"It's Jack and Ianto." Tosh said as she placed her key in the egnition switch and turned on her car.

"Locked themselves in the cells again? Listen Tosh, I could really use the night off without knowing whats going on in their love life... so please just..."

"Shut up Owen and get to 1400 Hillside Street back alley. Jack's been killed and Ianto's missing. I will explain when you get there. NOW OWEN!" Tosh hung up on Owen to show how frustrated she was with him as she drove to the location.

* * *

**IANTO! JACK! AH!. Like? No Like? Want Cookies? Want me to sing Lady Gaga Alejandro? I do it all baby! But going back to the story - Blame evil plot bunny. It wanted to hurt people lately. I sleep with the light on now. Tell me what you guys think about this. Love ya all!**


End file.
